villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sir Felix Ross
Sir Felix Ross, '''nicknamed '''Hatman, is a villain in the Copernicus Legacy series. He is a member of the Knights of the Teutonic Order, which aims to find the 12 Copernican relics that make a time machine. Although he seems like a kind and benevolent professor, he is secretly a murderous agent who aids the Order in their quest to kill the Kaplans and find the relics. Biography Sir Felix Ross makes his first appearance in secret. He goes to visit a riverside archaeology site that the Teutonic Order is digging up. The Kaplans spot him, but are unable to see who he is because he is wearing a coat and low hat. Lily nicknames him "Hatman." A few minutes later, the Order sees the Kaplans and sends thugs to capture them. Becca is able to lead them to safety just as "Hatman" order the thugs to kill her. The family is able to identify his car as a black government-owned vehicle. Fooling the Kaplans Later on, Dr. Kaplan receives a phone call from Sir Felix. He tells his family that Felix is a knighted professor at a university and has known Dr. Kaplan for a long time. He has invited them to his office to answer their questions. Wade finds it odd that Felix knew their number; when they visit his office, he says that he works with MI5 and knows. The Kaplans instantly love Felix, as he is like a grandfather figure. They are able to learn more about the physics of time travel. They match the descriptions Becca heard when she had a time travel vision of Copernicus. Felix suggests they talk to another teacher (Tingle) for more information. Unbeknownst to them, Felix placed a tracker on Becca's backpack. This allows Order assassin Archie Doyle to track them. A day later, the Kaplans have discovered that the relic Crux is located in a church near the Tower of London. Tingle accompanies them there, and discovers the tracker. Just as he destroys it, "Hatman" commits a hit-and-run in which he shoots Tingle. Although Tingle survives, Julian Ackroyd (a friend) is not able to identify where "Hatman" went. Final Fight After a series of strange events involving time travel visions, Becca leads the family to a church They are able to find Crux there just as the Order attacks the building. Sir Felix and his MI5 agent friends show up to help the Kaplans. During the ensuing chaos, Becca and Wade fight Archie Doyle and are able to kill him by pushing him out a tower window. Sir Felix then climbs the tower stairs, seeming like he is going to help the two descend. It turns out that he is armed with a pistol, and he corners Wade and Becca. To their shock, he reveals himself to be a Teutonic Knight and orders them to hand over the relic or die. At the same time, true MI5 agents enter below and tell Felix to surrender. Suddenly a gunshot blows Sir Felix out the window and he falls to his death. It is revealed that the gunman was an Order assassin that saw Felix as arrogant and failing. Physical Appearance Sir Felix is an aging man in his 50s who is tall. He has long graying hair that is pulled back, and a mustache. Wade and Becca see him as a grandfather-like figure, referring to his comforting persona. Usually he wears a coat and pants, although he did wear a black raincoat and slouch hat as "Hatman." Personality Sir Felix is a gentleman, whether being evil or acting kind. He is able to act like an ally that knows useful information about time travel. The Kaplans trust him and find it hard to believe he is with the Order. When he reveals himself to Wade and Becca, he threatens them cooly to hand over Crux or die. Category:Elderly Category:Book Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Spy Category:Murderer Category:Affably Evil